You Can Only Be Strong So Long Before You Break
by Cryptic-Case
Summary: Kurt could tell something was bothering Blaine. What it was, he didn't exactly know. With the help of Wes, David, and a person Kurt has never even met before, Kurt plans to figure everything else. Pre-Klaine fluff, has an OC, rated T due to paranoia.


Hello everyone~! This is my second Glee fanfic, but my first time writting a Klaine fanfic. I'm both excited and nervous about it. I really do hope you enjoy it and I'm extremely sorry if anyone is OOC.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. I also don't own the song "Fall" by Clay Walker (I used the Kimberley Locke cover version for this fanfic). I do own Piper though.**

_**Warning: Possibility of OOC-ness. Also features an OC, hopefully she doesn't seem like a Mary Sue. If she does, I apologize to no end .**_

* * *

Something was wrong. Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but he could tell there was something bothering Blaine. He could tell by the way Blaine was silently poking at his lunch while resting his head on his palm. Kurt noted how Blaine kept peeking a look at his phone, laying innocently on the table next to him. After staring at it for a good twenty seconds he let out a stressed sounding sigh and went back to picking at his food. He looked so tired. Kurt knew he had to make his move to attempt to cheer up Blaine.

He took his seat across from the older boy and smiled as if to lighten the mood. His dearly departed mother had always told him that people could good vibes and if someone's having a bad day you should send the vibes their way. Then again, Kurt's mother was a bit of a strange woman at times.

"Hey."

Blaine jumped and looked up. He smiled back and let out a strained chuckle.

"Hey yourself."

Kurt frowned slightly. He could tell Blaine was faking his smile. It didn't reach his eyes like it normally did.

"Are you alright," Kurt asked slowly. "you seem upset."

Blaine winced slightly but continued to smile.

"N-No, I'm totally fine," he chuckled almost nervously and fidgeted. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

Kurt was about to call Blaine on the blatant lie he was telling him when Blaine's phone suddenly started blaring Joan Jett's"Bad Reputation", causing both of them to jump. Blaine quickly grabbed it, reading what Kurt guessed was a text. Blaine crinkled his nose and shook his head. When he finally looked up at Kurt though, he gave him a dazzling, yet totally fake, smile.

"Sorry, Kurt. I have to leave. Lots to do and what not."

Without waiting for a reply, Blaine picked up his tray of half finished food and walked out of the cafeteria, dialing a number on his phone on the way out. As he left, Kurt heard him asking someone where they were and proceeding to argue with them. Kurt could only sit in shock. Kurt looked down at his food and just stared at it. What the hell could be wrong with Blaine? Was he in some sort of trouble? Was someone after him?

_"Is he secretly dating someone?" _

The thought fell on Kurt like a ton of bricks. It was explain why Blaine was so anxious. Maybe he was meeting with his secret boyfriend. But even so, why would he _hide _something like that from Kurt? Kurt's throat tightened at the thought of Blaine hiding something like that. They were friends, weren't they? Maybe Blaine had hid it to spare Kurt's feelings. He was so deep in shock that he didn't even hear or see Wes and David sit across from him.

"Kurt!" David said, reaching across the shoulder to grab his shoulder.

Kurt looked up in a daze, his vision blurry. He hadn't even noticed that his eyes had filled with tears. Wes and David noticed and looked at him in concern.

"Kurt, are you alright?" David asked.

"Did the jocks from your school show up or something?" Wes questioned, looking around frantically.

Kurt gave him a tiny smile. Wes may be a hard ass when it comes to the Warblers, but he did genuinely care about Kurt. When Blaine had explained the situation of Kurt's transfer to them, Wes was one of the first to promise he'd be safe.

"No, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," David commented. "What's up?"

Kurt let out a sigh and rubbed his head.

"I-It's Blaine," he finally said. "Is he, um, dating someone?"

Wes and David shared a confused look and shrugged.

"No, not that we know of," Wes answered. "Why do you ask?"

"He seemed fidgety when I came in and kept looking at his phone. It went off and he practically ran out of here."

"What was the ring tone?" David asked.

"Pardon?"

David laughed. "Blaine assigns certain ring tones to different people so he knows who it is without looking."

Kurt shook his head and smiled slightly. That _did_ sound like something Blaine would do.

"It was Joan Jett. 'Bad Reputation' to be exact."

David let out a short laugh. Wes, on the other hand, groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Piper." they said in unison.

"I'm sorry, who?" Kurt blinked. He'd never heard anyone mention someone named 'Piper' before. In fact, Kurt was almost positive he'd never heard anyone with that _name_ before.

"She's one of Blaine's friends from when he went to public school," David explained, smiling. "They've been friends since they were freshmen. She's pretty cool."

"Are you kidding?" Wes exclaimed. "She's a _bitch!_"

Kurt raised a brow. He'd certainly never heard of this girl before. He was actually surprised that Blaine never mentioned her before.

"Wes doesn't like because she accidentally broke his first gavel."

"Excuse me," Wes interrupted. "I am pretty sure that throwing it out the window does not qualify as an _'accident'_!"

"Did something happen to her? Blaine was pretty nervous when she texted him. They started arguing when he called her after leaving." Kurt said, trying to stop the argument.

They turned their attention back to Kurt. Wes looked at David in expectation.

"Nothing big. She got into a minor car accident. Blaine was probably trying to leave to get her. But, knowing Piper, she probably told him not to." David shrugged.

"Oh God," Wes snorted. "somehow I'm not surprised."

Kurt gaped in shock at the two of them. How could they be so relaxed about something like a car accident.

"I-Is she okay? I mean, a car accident's a big deal!"

David laughed.

"Yeah, she's fine. Somebody rear-ended her, no physical damage though."

"Then why was Blaine freaking out?"

"It wasn't just the car accident," Wes sighed, rubbing his temples. "Blaine gets stressed whenever finals come close. He studies like crazy and high-strung until it's over. Plus, for whatever reason, he tries to solve everyones problems on top of it. Piper getting into an accident probably just added to his stress. She always has a way of getting into some kind of trouble."

"What Wes is trying to say is that Piper can be a trouble maker," David said, stopping the tirade. "but, honestly she can calm him down when he starts freaking out at times. Don't know how she does it, but it makes him chill out for a while."

Kurt furrowed his brows. Now he was really confused. Why hadn't Blaine ever mentioned this girl before? They seemed as close and he and Mercedes are.

"How often do they talk?" Kurt asked out of curiosity.

"They text often but don't get to see each other often." David answers.

Kurt nodded and looked at his food, planning. Maybe if he talked to this Piper girl he'd be able to help Blaine. Making his decision, Kurt looked up.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have her number would you?"

Kurt took a deep breath and starred down at the piece of paper in front of him. He fiddled with the phone in his hand and shook his head. Should he go through with this? Maybe there was a _reason_ that Blaine never talked about Piper. But, Kurt would never get to the bottom of this unless he contacted her.

_"Courage."_ he thought to himself. He let out an amused snort and realized how ridiculous that sounded.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the number on the paper. It rang five times. As Kurt was about to hang up and re-dial, someone picked up.

"Hello?" a slightly high-pitched voice answered.

"U-uh, hello. Is Piper..." Kurt looked down at the paper again. "Gallagher there?"

"Speaking," the girl said. "who's this?"

"My name is Kurt Hummel. I go to school with Blaine."

"Kurt..." Piper hummed. "OH! Gay Kurt?"

Kurt blinked in confusion. "Um...yes?"

Piper cackled on the other end of the phone. Kurt debated on whether this was actually a good idea or not. This girl sounded slightly psychotic.

"Sorry, sorry," she said. "I know who you are, Blaine's told me about you."

Kurt flushed and stammered slightly. "H-he talks about me?"

"Oh totally," she exclaimed. "he told me about you, like, right after you guys met."

A warm feeling spread through Kurt's chest. Blaine actually talked about him to other people. For some reason that made him feel extremely happy.

"By the way," Piper said, her voice growing serious. "Blaine didn't tell me about the details of your transfer, but if you run into trouble again just let me know. You're not alone in this. I may not know you personally, but if your situation was anything like Blaine's was, I'll help you out in a heart beat."

Kurt fell silent. Here was a girl he didn't even _know_ saying that she'd help him. His tongue almost slipped and asked what exactly had happened to Blaine that made him transfer. Blaine always avoided the topic, saying that it didn't matter. But, Kurt was able to catch himself. It wasn't right to get info about someone just because they weren't comfortable telling you.

"Thank you," he finally said. "But, I'm actually calling to ask you for help with Blaine."

"Why? Is someone trying to hurt him?" Piper's voice was calm but Kurt could hear the anger and slight panic in her voice.

"No no. He's just...stressed. Mid-terms is coming up and he's been really quiet."

"Oh thank God," Piper sighed. "Yeah, he gets like that around finals and mid-terms. He'll shut himself off from the world and focus on school work. And for some damn reason he also tries to solve everyones problems around the same time. I literally had to tie him to a chair with a jump rope freshmen year because he was freaking out so much."

"So I just need to tie him down to get him to relax? Is it hard to catch him?" Kurt joked.

"Nah, just get a box of redvines and a copy of Harry Potter. He'll fall right into the trap." Piper snickered.

"I believe we're going to get along great," Kurt laughed. "I do enjoy making evil plans with you."

"Evil deeds with evil hands, yes indeed."

Kurt let out a laugh. He seriously didn't know why Blaine never talked about this girl.

"Aaah, as much as I wish I could do that, I'm serious. How do I calm him down? He looks so run down."

Piper was quiet for a moment. Kurt figured she was thinking about something. He shifted slightly in his seat and leaned his head back, trying to think up a solution.

"Sing to him."

"Pardon?"

"It sounds weird, but try singing to him. Something that makes him realize that he doesn't need to take the weight of the world on his shoulders all the time."

Kurt thought it over. It actually sounded like a good idea. Kurt could easily recruit the rest of the Warblers to help him out. He smiled and silently wondered if Piper ever did that for Blaine when they were younger.

"Would you like to join us in serenading Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't be in the same room as Wes for more than five minutes without us arguing and something breaking. Record it for me, though!"

"Did you and Wes used to date or something?" He seriously didn't know why they didn't like each other. The only logical explanation was a messy break up.

"Nope," Piper chirped. "we just can't stand each other. Don't know why and really don't care. He's still thinks I owe him a stupid gavel. It's not _my_fault it accidentally got thrown out the window."

Kurt laughed. He may have to ask Blaine about what the deal with Piper and Wes was sometime. But for now, he needed to focus on the song.

"Any suggestions for songs to use?"

Kurt could almost hear Piper smirk on the other end.

"I might have a few ideas."

Blaine rubbed his temples and starred at his textbook. He hated having to miss Warblers practice due to studying, but he knew there wasn't another option. He was so paranoid that he wouldn't pass that he'd practically buried himself among his textbooks and papers in the senior commons.

He blinked at the maps in the text book again and swore that if he had to find the location of Winnipeg on the exam he would go insane. Groaning, he closed his head and rubbed his eyes. A strange, but not unpleasant smell filled his nose. When he reopened his eyes he saw a packet of redvines in front of him.

"Whoa, floating bag of redvines! Score!"

He reached for them and saw there was actually an arm attached to the redvines. Tilting his head back, he saw Kurt smiling down at him.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"Delivering redvines and Harry Potter books to you." Kurt chuckled. He gave the redvines to Blaine and walked so he was standing in front of him. Blaine saw that he did in fact have an arm full of Harry Potter books. His eye brows furrowed. Very few people knew how much he loved that series.

"How did you...?"

"I called a girl by the name of Piper and she instructed me on how to calm you down."

Blaine resisted the urge to slam his head into the coffee table. How Kurt managed to get Piper's number, he had no clue. On the bright side, it sounded like Piper hadn't terrified the younger boy. A thought suddenly dawned on Blaine. Lifting his head, he gave Kurt a strange look.

"Shouldn't you be at Warblers practice?"

Kurt smiled softly and stood up.

"I talked to Wes and David and they agreed to do something a little...different today."

Blaine heard the door open and saw the other Warblers walk in. Needless to say, he was confused.

"What do you mean by different?"

The Warblers gathered around Kurt and grinned. David was the first to speak up.

"You exhaust yourself _way_ too much. Kurt came up with an idea to show you need to relax."

Blaine stilled looked confused. His eyes settled on Kurt and he raised a brow.

"What idea?"

Kurt sighed heavily and shook his head.

"You take on too much crap and run yourself down," Kurt said. "You need to take a breath and realize that we're here for you if you need us."

He sat on the coffee table and grabbed Blaine's hand before continuing.

"You always try to help people, and while that's amazing and all you need to know that you don't always have to be the strong one. It's _okay_ to break down every once in a while. To drop the facade. You're only human. If you still don't understand what I mean, you'll figure it out soon."

Kurt stood up and walked back to the Warblers. He nodded at Wes and smiled.

"Hope you don't mind us using the pop version. The original wasn't working well for us." Wes laughed.

Blaine had no clue what he was talking about until they began to sing. Kurt was the only one who hadn't joined in. Just as Blaine started to wonder why, he got his answer. Kurt kept his blue eyes locked on his own hazel ones and began to sing.

**_"Oh look there you go again  
Putting on that smile again  
Even though I know you've had a bad day,"_**

Kurt extended his hands and seemed to be counting off things on his fingers and shaking his head.

**_"You're doing this and doing that_****_  
Always putting yourself last  
A whole lot of give and not enough take"_**

Blaine blushed slightly and looked away, hating to admit to himself that there was truth in the words Kurt sung. Kurt walked over to him and bent downn so he could look him in the eye.

**_"But you can only be strong, so long before you break"_**

Blaine looked back up at him and felt his throat tighten. He really did get sick of always being the strong one. Not that anyone pushed him to be the strong one. Ever since he'd transferred to Dalton, he had a mind set that he needed to be stronger. Kurt gave him a soft smile and backed up.

_**"So fall…  
Go on and fall apart..  
Fall into these arms of mine, **_  
**_I'll catch you every time you  
Fall _**  
**_Go on and loose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry,  
Every tear, _**  
**_I'm right here  
Baby fall"_**

Kurt saw tears forming in Blaine's eyes and took a seat next to him. He pulled the older Warbler's head onto his shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly. David flashed him a smile and Wes nodded in appreciation.

_**"Forget about the world tonight  
All that's wrong and all that's right  
Lay your head on my shoulder, **_  
**_let it fade away,"_**

Blaine fought hard to blink back tears. He really didn't wanna break down in front of his friends. He hated it people seeing him cry. Kurt must've noticed because at that moment he cradled Blaine's body closer to his own in comfort.

**_"And if you want to let it go, baby it's ok_**  
**_Fall  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine _**  
**_I'll catch you every time you  
Fall _**  
**_G_****_o on and loose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry,  
Every tear, _**  
**_I'm right here_**  
**_Baby, fall"_**

When Blaine didn't react, Kurt stood up and began to walk away. He turned back to Blaine and continued.

**_"Hold on, hold on, hold on to me"_**

Without warning, Wes and David ran forward, grabbed his arms, and yanked Blaine to his feet. The smiled and practically threw him at Kurt. Blaine stumbled slightly and whirled his head around. All the Warblers were smiling at him as they continued harmonizing and singing. He looked back at Kurt and felt a few tears escape his eyes.

**_"Fall…  
Go on and fall apart  
Fall into these arms of mine, _**  
**_I'll catch you every time you  
Fall_**  
**_Go on loose it all  
Every doubt, every fear, every worry,  
Every tear, _**  
**_I'm right here"_**

Kurt walked to Blaine and whipped away a few of his tears and smiled comfortingly.

**_"_****_Baby baby baby fall"_  
**  
As the song ended, Blaine took a shaky breath and hugged Kurt. He felt Wes and David put their hands on his shoulder. Blaine cleared his throat and looked at Kurt.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," he coughed a few times and smiled at everyone. "Thank all of you."

"We just want you to know we're here for you, man." David grinned.

"We got your back." Wes added.

Blaine smiled and Kurt and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Kurt touched his cheek softly.

"You don't always have to take on the weight of the world. We're here for you. You really are not alone."

Blaine looked at him gratefully. Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and a giant grin broke out over his face. He turned his attention back to Blaine and continued to grin.

"You have a gift waiting for you," Kurt laughed, nodding over Blaine's shoulder. "I think you'll like it."

Blaine looked behind him and saw a giant box sitting by the enterance of the room. _That_ had not been there before, he was sure. He shot a look at Wes and David, but they looked as lost as he was. He slowly walked towards the box and knelt down to open it. Right when he started to open it, someone popped out like a jack-in-the-box.

"HI BLAINEY BOY!"

Blaine let out a startled yelp and fell back. He looked up and saw a girl with light brown hair and eyes smirking at him. His eyes widened in shock. In a flash, he was on his feet and hugging the girl.

"PIPER! Your here! I can't believe it!"

"OH GOD WHY?"

Everyone turned and saw Wes pressing himself to the wall and pointing at Piper.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, YOU RAVING PSYCHOPATH?"

"Hi Piper!" David called, waving.

Piper rolled her eyes and climbed out of the box. Kurt was surprised to find she wasn't as tiny as he'd pictured her to be. She walked towards Wes and crossed her arms.

"Nice to see you too, Wes. If you must know, Kurt invited me over. We had a conversation a few days ago and told me to stop by." Piper answered. She flashed a smile at David and waved back. "Hi David!"

She looked around the room before settling on a Warbler named Roderich. She smiled and walked over to him.

"It's good to finally meet you in person, Kurt."

Roderich blinked. "Um...I'm no-"

"HOLY CRAP YOU'RE VOICE IS DEEP," Piper cut him off and jumped back. "I think I have the wrong person. Sorry!"

Kurt laughed and waved at Piper.

"I think you're looking for me."

Piper turned to Kurt and grinned. She turned and walked towards him. As she got close to the coffee table, Wes starred at her.

"Nonononono, don't climb on the-" Piper climbed onto the coffee table, completely ignoring Wes. She placed her hands on her hips and laughed.

"So you're the infamous Kurt. Blaine's right, you're eyes are epic."

At this, everyone turned to look at a very red-faced Blaine. Kurt, too, was blushing. Piper lowered her voice.

"No need to be embarrassed, Blaine just has a thing for eyes." she winked at him. She patted him on the shoulder and hopped off the table. Piper skipped over to Blaine and half tackled, half hugged him. Blaine regained his balance and gave her a big hug.

"It's seriously great to see you. We need to hang out more often." Blaine laughed.

"Well, I'm stuck in after school detention for a month so that might be harder than you think."

Blaine pulled back and starred at her. Groaning, he gave her an irritated look. Piper simply gave him a innocent grin back.

"What did you do this time?"

"'Accidently' sent the frogs being used for dissection on a rampage in the Bio Lab."

Blaine groaned and face-palmed. It was quite funny in Kurt's opinion. He wasn't used to seeing Blaine anything other than his usual dapper self. Wes shot Kurt a look, looking irritated.

"I told you she's trouble."

Piper glared at Wes. She looked close to yelling but stopped herself. Instead, she turned on her heels and said "I left something in the choir room."

With that, she ran out of the room, cackling like a maniac. Wes blanched and quickly chased after her yelling "YOU STAY THE HELL OUT OF THERE, GALLAGHER!"

David sighed and looked at Kurt before jogging out.

"I'm gonna make sure they don't kill each other." he called over his shoulder.

Kurt moved next to Blaine and smiled.

"So, why have you never told me about Piper?"

Blaine laughed. "Because I swore you'd be terrified of her. She can be a little crazy at times."

"I can see that," Kurt nodded. "By the way, what's the deal with her and Wes?"

Blaine simply shrugged. "No clue," he admitted. "they just rub each other the wrong way. They actually can be nice to each other. But, that's rare."

The sound of people running towards the room and yelling came closer to the senior commons. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"We better go help David." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and they both rushed out of the room.

Another gavel had been broken on that eventful day, much to the displeasure of Wes.

* * *

Well...the mood of this fanfic seemed bipolar. Sorry for that, it wasn't supposed to be like that. Um...yeah, that was my first Klaine fic. I do hope to write more :D I also hope people liked Piper. Or not. Depends on if you side with her or Wes on the gavel situation. (again, if she seems like a Mary Sue, I'm EXTREMELY sorry!). I may or may not write another fic with her in it. Depends on what people think.

I couldn't help throwing in AVPM and AVPS references in there, it was just too tempting. Piper was, in part, inspired by Lauren Lopez (MALFOY! :D). Seriously, I think Lauren should guest star on Glee as Blaine's friend or SOMETHING. It'd be hilarious. (she needs to climb on tables too!)

So yeah, hope you enjoyed and reviews are welcome ^.^ No flames though, flames aren't nice D:

~Crypt


End file.
